Accepting all of Him
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: He didn't want to taint her with his arm…but she wanted to know what it felt like. Prompt for September 2nd


Title: Accepting Him

Characters: Kyrie/Nero

Rating: Teen/slight Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Devil May Cry. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: He didn't want to taint her with his arm…but she wanted to know what it felt like.

A/N: Prompt for September 2nd – Kyrie/Nero – Accepting all of him. 'He kept trying not to touch her with the devil arm, but she was curious.'

Timeline: Post DMC 4

Word Count: 1,392

Betaed: Nope

Accepting All of Him

They were in his bed sleeping when Kyrie lifted her head off his shoulder to scan his face to ensure that he really was sleeping. The look of peace and his regular deep breathing assured that he was sleeping and she let out a sigh of relief before shifting to look over his body at the devil bringer arm that lay there harmlessly.

She slowly slide out of bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping man before she quickly rounded the bed and knelt down on the other side, peering closer at the devil bringer. It was glowing softly, almost in time with his heartbeat before she looked at the scales. It was strange to see his devil arm but it only made her more curious.

Even though she had touched it, held it to her chest and assured Nero that she wanted to be with him, even if he had been a demon because she didn't know anyone more human than he was, Nero had been insistent on keeping his devil arm away from her.

Every time he reached out to touch her, he used his left hand. He even wrapped up his right arm and would touch her with the bandage on and it was beginning to drive her nuts. She wanted to know what it was like up close. It was a part of Nero and it felt wrong for Nero to go out of his way to ensure he wasn't touching her with it.

Another thing, he absolutely refused to touch her with it when they were making love and she really wanted to know what it was like on her skin. Would it feel like his human hand or would it feel rougher? She found that she wouldn't mind if it did feel rougher.

Her hand softly touched the hand, her eyes flicking up to ensure that he was still sleeping. Once she was satisfied, she gently touched the fingers. They were slightly longer than his human fingers with the tips tapering off into claw like. The scales started from the second knuckles and all the way down to his elbow.

There was a gap of scales in the middle of the back of his hand, splintering down toward his elbow, each part trailing around his arm. It was a glowing blue colour and she couldn't help but be fascinated with the brightness.

The scales were dark red and contrasted with the blueness of what she thought was skin. The palm of his hand was lighter in blue with slightly darker blue lines. She moved her face down closer only to notice that it was taking on a faint golden colour and blushed.

Nero had explained that his arm had a habit of changing to a gold colour whenever she was around. It was how he knew whenever she tried to sneak up on the young man only to be flustered when Nero would turn around and give her a kiss.

Her fingers trailed over the red scales before she reached his elbow where it was somewhat expanded. His forearm was still connected to his upper arm, she could see it bending like a normal human being but there was a hard piece sticking out from the elbow and slightly extending away from it.

She touched it, curious about it. It was warm, which made sense as it was a part of Nero's arm but at the same time, she wondered about it. She hasn't seen any demons, apart from Dante and he, as far as she could see, looked entirely human. Nero explained that Dante could shift into his demonic form when he wanted to and his arms were similar to Nero's.

She had been fortunate enough to see Nero's devil form, the ghostly form as Nero found that he can't trigger his actual demonic form. Dante had explained that as Nero wasn't a complete demon, he wouldn't be able to access like Dante, who was a half demon.

The image of Nero's demon form had burned itself into her mind eye and she looked closely between the two images. The arms were similar, she could tell.

Kyrie came out of her thoughts when Nero shifted slightly in his bed before settling down once more and she let out a sigh of relief. She knew Nero wouldn't be happy that she had snuck out of their bed just to examine his arm. He was already complaining about feeling neglected that she wanted to see his arm.

Shaking her head at how stubborn Nero could be when he wanted to be, she looked back down at his arm and turned it over carefully. The scales completely encased Nero's arm except at his wrist and palm. The scales sort of separated at the wrist and flared out. It also looked like the scales overlapped on top of each other. It reminded her of armour, like it could be very easily removed from his arm but she knew it couldn't. It was very much part of Nero.

Her fingers went down to the small area of his wrist, circling it softly before moving down into his palm. The surface felt soft and warm, similar to his human hand. His arm was rough but it's wasn't sandpaper rough. She couldn't explain how it felt.

Long fingers encased her fingers, preventing her tracing. Startled, her head came up, her surprised brown eyes meeting Nero's sleepy blue ones.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sleepily. Kyrie, for a moment, considered lying. He was still half asleep so she could very easily lie about what she was doing and he would accept it, go back to sleep and forget all about it in the morning but she had left it too long and remembered that Nero, once wakened, would waken up completely.

His eyes narrowed when he realised that he was holding her fingers in his demonic hand and pulled it away only to stop when Kyrie's fingers were quicker, embracing the hand and stopping him from taking it away.

"Kyrie…" he warned. Kyrie shook her head, an expression of stubbornness lining her face.

"I told you before that your arm is a part of you and I want all of you," she reminded him before she gently twisted her hand so their fingers were interlinked, her other hand coming up, covering the back of his hand before she sat down, bringing their hands to her chest.

Nero blushed when he realised that her strappy top had slipped down during the night and his hand was pressed against her almost bare breasts. "It's okay for you to touch me with this hand, Nero...I want you to," she finished shyly, her eyes averting to the space between them.

"Kyrie…" he was in awe of her trust him. He didn't fully trust himself around her, especially with his demonic arm. He loved her and he didn't want to taint her with it, especially if he ended up accidently hurting her with it.

Kyrie lifted her and looked at him with pure trust and love in his eyes.

"I trust you, Nero. I know you will never hurt me. Everything you did, you tried to protect me even when I was scared of you." He looked away, he didn't like to be reminded of that time but Kyrie cupped his cheek, bringing his face back up to hers. "I was scared that your arm was hurting you; that it would eventually take you away from me but it didn't. It brought you to me and it helped you to save me and Fortuna. I'm not scared of it, Nero and I want to prove it to you."

Her words encouraging her, she twisted their hands, slipping hers out of his and placing his hand over her breast. Nero couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight. "See, it's perfectly safe."

"Kyrie," he pushed a little harder and she gasped as her nipples puckered before his fingers traced the fullness of her breasts.

"Yes," Kyrie breathed as his thumb slipped down, rubbing her nipple over the material. She slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a needy kiss. "Show me," she whispered against his lips before he embraced her fully, intending to show her just what pleasure his demonic arm could bring.

The End

I looked at three different pictures of Nero's arm, one with the underside of the arm facing me, one with his palm outstretch (reaching for Kyrie), and one with the back of the arm facing me. I hope I managed to put the description of his arm together properly.


End file.
